Twenty Four Months
by tainted-focus
Summary: "I can see you. But I can't." Falling in love has never been so hard, not since he finds out that forever doesn’t always last. Seifer/Quistis
1. Faith

Forty Eight Months

Falling in love has never been so hard, not since he finds out that forever doesn't always last. Quistis/Seifer

****

Writing has always been some weird passion of mine. I never believed I was good, and still don't. That's why I write many fanfictions, to prove that I can write better than the others. I'm only here to improve my writing. I love FF8 and never really written a true, true, Seifer and Quistis fanfiction. I guess this will be my first one even though I think she is annoying. Sorry. Thank you. Also a lot of dark humor.

~Ashley 

1: Faith

Quistis stared at the ceiling or what it seemed to be. What did they say? She have heard the doctor tsk and walked out of the room, not even muttering what was wrong with her. Why did she feel so weak, why couldn't she leave? She wanted to go home. Wherever her home is. 

She remembered it, a very blurry vision of the accident. Battling with Seifer, when he slashed her eye, not knowing what type of condition she was in. She missed the doctor appointment battling with Seifer as a test to prove that she was good enough as SeeD. God, she wished that she would just admitted failure and just let it be done. Let her SeeD days just be in the past. But no, she had to be stubborn and get her eyes slashed. 

She knew Seifer didn't mean to slash her eyes, or slash her period but he was just so ticked off since he had a date that night. He didn't feel like battling, nobody, and no one, not even Squall. It was such a dark day, she wish she could erase it from what little memory that she had of it. 

God, she could feel the throbbing. It pained her that it never stopped. When was this going to all end? Why didn't they want her to go home? She missed everyone at the Garden, she never see them anymore. 

"Ms. Trepe." Dr. Burns said, "We are releasing you."

"Really?" Quistis said hopefully, "That means I'm fine?"

"No." Dr. Burns said, "You're not fine. Your cancer spread through your heart and the slash through your eyes blinded you. I'm sorry. Unless somebody gives you his or her heart you will not live. You only have two years, live it to the fullest." 

Quistis fought her tears. She was going to die, they didn't know when. Nobody did but they did put a date on her, in two years, to live, unless somebody gives her their heart. And even then she still won't be able to see.

"Thank you sir." Quistis said hearing the door open, "Thanks, I think."

"Seifer Almasy, Squall Leonhart and Riona Heartily." Dr. Burns announced.

Seifer chuckled, moving by Quistis side. Quistis hated the fact that she didn't know what was happening around her. All she could hear was foots shuffling and people going in and out of her room. It just was not fair! Everyone could see, but not her. Not her at all.

"You can leave Dr. Burns, I'm fine." Quistis nodded towards whomever and she felt Dr. Burns leave her side.

"Are you okay?" Riona asked.

Quistis forced a smile. Why couldn't anyone comprehend that she wanted to be alone and let the pain eat her up. She didn't mind, she was going to die anyways. She chuckled bitterly. It sucked being naïve and dumb, if she didn't let the cancer spread…

"Everything's all right." Quistis said, "I'm fine. Now somebody help me out of the bed."

Squall and Riona glanced at Seifer who groaned. Seifer noted that something was differently strange about Quistis' behavior. She never admitted failure or weaknesses. She usually brushed them off and tries to remain strong. But her behavior now it was different and her eyes never focused on anyone, not once, not even briefly. It just darted nervously to the corners of the room, uncontrollably. Seifer felt sorry for Quistis that moment, and her lies… it was unbelievable. 

They knew Quistis was going to die in two years. The doctor thought it was best that Quistis told the gang about everything before they told her. It pained everyone to see Quistis so weak, especially since a month ago she was kicking ass and taking names. Nobody suspected that she had cancer, even though she was sick in bed for a week with the flu. Which turned out to be more than flu but a sign of caner. 

Seifer groaned, the word **_cancer _**was such a scary word. He wondered what Quistis was going through at that moment. Was she panicking? Was she wondering if there was an heaven or if she would go to heaven? He picked Quistis up from her bed and set her in a wheel chair. Quistis muttered 'thank you' as they wheeled her out of the hospital. 

"Isn't this the loveliest weather? The suns shining, the birds chirping, the flowers are blooming!" Riona chirped, "It's a beautiful day, don't you agree?"

"Sure, whatever." Quistis muttered, "It's not like I can _see_ it anyways."

"Huh?" Squall asked.

"Nothing." Quistis said.

Seifer leaned on Quistis' wheelchair as he wheeled her to the car. Quistis' body was like **_dead_** weight. Considering the fact that she was still alive and pretty damn healthy if they asked him. He wondered, he wondered why it had to happen to Quistis or anyone who was in their gang. Even though Seifer seemed to only care about his posse, he still cared about the gang too. 

"_Just think in forty eight months there will be a missing link. No more bossy remarks, or sighs of love to Squall…" _Seifer thought, "_Lord, that's awful."_

"What are you thinking, Quistis?" Riona asked nervously.

It was hard choking down the fact that Quistis only had two years to live. It was so hard. Riona had to fight back all her tears. Talking to Quistis, like nothing happened and all Riona wanted to say was 'Sorry, I wish I could have gotten to know you a little bit better'. Hyne, it drove Riona insane. Quistis was being too stubborn to admit that she needed help and she couldn't live the way she wanted to without them. 

"About life." Quistis answered quietly, "What is the point?"

"Life is beautiful." Squall replied, "You just need to believe it is."

Quistis nodded as she felt herself being lifted from the wheelchair into a carriage or what felt like one. Too bad she was never going to see another sunset again. She remembered her last one, remembered taking it all for granted. Well being cursed like being blind, you kind of look back and think 'those were the days'. 

She heard or felt Riona, Seifer and Squall climb in beside her. Feeling that the carriage has begun moving, Quistis tried to focus her eyes on something. She didn't know what. She hoped to make eye contact and actually see, and hope that the doctors were wrong. Still all she seen was a white light, blinding her. She chuckled, blinding her. God, she hated being blind.

"So, Quisty." Seifer said sighing, "How's umm… how are you?"

"Not fine." Quistis said, "Not at all."

"Good." Seifer said realizing he said the wrong thing, "Er… I mean great, no wait, awful. God whatever!"

Squall and Riona roared, laughing until they were crying. Quistis just giggled and pat him on the shoulder, hopefully it was him. She kind of suspected it was he, since his voice was the loudest she heard.

"Why are you patting me?" Squall asked, "Don't touch me. I don't like to be touched."

"You looked like you needed it." Quistis said embarrassedly, "Honest."

Squall sighed and then laughed. Maybe it was for the best that Quistis was dying. She was more entertaining than ever. But what will happen when she's gone? Will he feel _emotions_? Squall groaned, god… these two years will be hell. 


	2. Honor

I made a huge mistake, okay… when you're blind you don't see light, it's like your seeing darkness. Okay. Sorry. So please, remember I'm human and I make mistakes. And no I do not own FF8, but I'm like so damn close to owning Seifer! Kidding, I only wish. Also some of this may make you very sad, because this may be what blind people go through. This is making me particularly sad so I have to make it happy and funny. 

Im_nastified@msn.com 

**2: Honor**

It was nighttime, or it felt like it. No heat was coming from what was shining upon her body but just light. She just wanted to take a walk, a walk in the park that was five miles away from the Garden. She wondered how she was going to get someone up to that. She didn't even know where her phone was, and she didn't want to feel around for it. If she did, she would most likely fall to the ground and cry.

It was frustrating opening her eyes, feeling that her eyes were closed. It was so dark and lonely. Nobody felt her pain. The only person who could make people feel her pain was Riona. Quistis sighed as she gave up and began feeling around for her phone, while still lying in her bed. 

She reached too far over and fell off, frustrated. She let out a loud cry as Seifer rushed into her room. He was on hall duty probably. He turned on the lights as she held up her hands, angrily.

"God, I cannot find my goddamn phone!" Quistis cried, "This is so frustrating! I HATE IT!"

Seifer pulled her into his arms as he handed her the phone. She needed somebody so badly. She just didn't want to tell everybody that she was sick and was blinded. She could just hear them, pitying her. Until she wants to KILL herself.

"Hate what?" Seifer asked softly.

It was a very rare moment that Seifer showed any true feelings. Like Squall both hid their feelings from the world. For nobody to truly know what they were dealing with. Quistis sighed, she couldn't possibly tell Seifer. She pushed Seifer away, groaning. Nobody knew what she was going through. How could they, she was going to end her life as a blind woman. Just her luck.

"I don't know."  Quistis muttered, "God, I want to know what you think of blind people?"

"Kind of annoying, actually." Seifer joked, "They get all clingy and stuff like a virgin clings to their first time."

"WELL THANKS, SEIFER!" Quistis snapped, "YOU'RE REAL NICE!"

Quistis fumed and stood up; storming towards the door, realizing it was her closet. She cried as she banged her head on the closest door. Seifer watch her, what the hell was she doing? What the hell was wrong with her? All he said they were pretty annoying, he didn't mean anything offensive. Why was Quistis being Instructor Stuck Up all of a sudden? 

"God, I didn't think that would hurt you." Seifer replied, "You asked."

"WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED I'M FUCKING BLIND!" Quistis screamed, "BLIND, YEA THAT'S IT! I CANNOT SEE YOU! OR ANYTHING AROUND ME!"

"I'm sorry." Seifer said. 

"DON'T BE!" She snapped, "I'm fine, even if I can't _see_ it. Hrah hrah hrah, I made a joke."

Seifer sighed as he ran his hand through his golden hair. God, she was sick and blind. No wonder she was on the edge. Seifer thought that if Quistis were just blind, she would be just the same. The dying part didn't seem to bother her; it was just the fact that she was blind. Her humor was getting pretty bitter; she was beginning to remind him of Squall, _shudders_. Next thing you know it, Quistis would be saying 'Go talk to the wall' and Squall be like all Quistis like.

"That wasn't funny." Seifer retorted, "In fact that was awful. Your sense of humor is lacking."

"Well if you were blind, and you only had two years to live then you would have my sense of humor too." Quistis said, "Sometimes you people are too serious. Nobody gets my jokes."

"If you want anyone to get your jokes go talk to Squall!" Seifer snapped, "Hrah hrah hrah. Mine's was funnier."

Quistis giggled as she sat down beside her closet door. Seifer nodded his head nervously. He never told anyone but blind people frighten him, they were so needy and it broke his heart honestly. To know they could never see color again. They life was just pitch black. 

"Thanks." Quistis said, "I feel a lot better. You lightened my awful mood. Oh, I forgot why I WANTED the damn phone, I was wondering if you were up to it if you would like to go to that park that's near the Garden."

"Isn't that like five miles?" Seifer asked, "And aren't I like on hall patrol?"

"Yeah true." Quistis sighed, "Let's go!"

"Nahh not tonight." Seifer replied lazily, "Not until you tell me what is it like to **see** the moon." 

Quistis glared at Seifer, she wish she could see his face. So she could know if he was being an asshole on that sensitive subject. God, why the hell did she take her site for granted?

"I don't understand." Quistis muttered as Seifer walked over and grabbed her hand.

She stood up, as he led her towards the balcony. She wondered why he never acted that way when he was around his posse? Was Seifer always that nice? Or did he pity her?

"What is it like?" Seifer asked moving away from her, "Can't you feel the colors vibrating? Trust me, I know what it feels like to be blind. When I was a sorceress knight I used to get in trouble for talking too much and being so damn cocky that finally Edea cast a blind spell on me. Also a silence spell at the same time. I guess I pissed her off too much." 

"You think." Quistis said, "I don't feel anything. I don't feel colors, all I feel is warm air."

Seifer sighed, patting Quistis on the back. She didn't get it. She was being too stubborn to admit that she was blind and there was no way she could see again. Why couldn't Quistis just give up and realize that she can't do everything on her own? 

"We will try again tomorrow because the longer you try to pretend you can see the longer you will have to wait until we go to the park." Seifer snapped as he walked out of the room slamming the door.

She could pretend all she wants. It's not like anyone could stop what's going through her mind. They already took her site what more could they want? Her ability to be happy? Wait, cross that out, they already done so. Who was they? She didn't know, maybe it was God.


	3. Trust

3: Trust

****

_Thanks everyone for reviewing. _

She cried herself to sleep that night. She held a letter in her hand from the Headmaster Cid. She didn't even know what it said. She was waiting for Seifer. She hated feeling weak. Anybody and anything could come up to her and kill her. She sighed as she felt a hand hit her shoulder.

She turned around, realizing it was the most useless thing in the world.

"Quisits?" Seifer asked.

She handed the letter to Seifer who snatched it out her hand. Seifer tsked, and handed the letter back to her. She waited until he said something. 

"It said you will be discharged from the Garden if you cannot prove that you're good enough." Seifer whispered as she sighed.

She cried, letting her tears roll down her face. 

_Short chapter I know… sorry… but I've been busy._


End file.
